


i don't think you're that clingy (traitor!tubbo)

by pallettownn



Series: mcyt fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Erratic Updates, Gen, Lots of it, No beta we fall like L'manberg, Platonic Love, President Wilbur Soot, Swearing, TUBBO ANGST??, Tommy centric, Traitor!Tubbo, War, fundy isnt a furry, i stole that tag oops, its tommyinnit what do you expect tbh, l'manberg, less sad than the tags make it seem tbh, more dramatic than it needs to be tbh, my friend helped me with most of these ideas, no pog only pain, no ships, not fully accurate to the war lul, not manberg, ok i do have a beta but i like the tag, ok maybe some pog, original l’manberg era, sadness? maybe, smp war, thanks to all my friends and myself for beta-ing, tommy angst??, vice president tommyinnit, wilbur is a good dad brother person to tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallettownn/pseuds/pallettownn
Summary: Tommy was unusually quiet, Wilbur noted. It was to be expected, but seeing his right hand man look so broken still hurt in every imaginable way."Tommy? You okay?"Tommy looked up from where he was staring at his shoes, giving Wilbur a short nod."I'm fine, Will, continue discussing." He gave an unconvincing smile and went back to staring.With a look of pity, Wilbur sighed. "Tommy, you're looking at your shoes as if they'll change what happened,"(if you ship tommy and tubbo or anything along those lines you are not welcome here.)
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & GeorgeNotFound, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Tubbo, dream & tubbo, sapnap & dream
Series: mcyt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115456
Comments: 27
Kudos: 152





	1. we get colder as we grow older

Tommy watched Tubbo work away, observing his every move. In the past few days leading up to the war, Tubbo had been in L’Manberg less and less, concerning them all. Wilbur had asked Tommy to keep an eye on the older teen, figuring it wouldn’t be as suspicious as if Fundy or Eret did it.

“Whatcha up to, Tubbo?” he asked as the shorter brunette worked.

“Oh I’m just,” Tubbo cleared his throat, and although Tommy couldn’t see Tubbo’s face he could hear his voice tremble a bit. “I’m making a map. To, y’know, put on my wall.” Tommy glanced at his friend’s back with concern.

“Tubbo? You sound like shit. Did you sleep at all last night? Look at me,” Tommy paused and rolled his eyes upon seeing his friend freeze. “Or don’t, I guess. You’ve been taking care of yourself, right?” Tubbo shook his head, sounding too tired and sad for his own good as he said,

“I’ve been pulling all-nighters to prepare for the war. I- I’ll be fine, Tommy, you should go talk to Wilbur or something.” The blond stared at his friend’s hunched over back, noting how his hands were clenched on the edge of the cartography table, deciding that it called for an intervention.

“Alright Tubbo, that's enough. I, TommyInnit, as the strongest man on the server, have a duty to take care of all my fucking stupid-ass friends. Especially you, since you’re the stupidest,” Tommy laughed a bit at his joke before noticing Tubbo wasn’t joining, and coughing awkwardly. “Anyway, this is an intervention, since I am the best friend anyone could ask for. C’mon, let’s go to your house, you need slee- what the fuck?” The taller boy had tried grabbing Tubbo’s arm, but he had flinched away and smacked Tommy’s hand, giving him a deadly glare.

“You don't understand, Tommy, I **_have_** to do this, this is important, I’m sorry but please go see Wilbur.”

Tommy just nodded dumbly at his friend, still processing the fact that his best friend had just smacked him while he was trying to be nice. How ungrateful, he thought, though he knew he was just butthurt over his kindness being turned down. Grumbling to himself, Tommy left Tubbo’s house and headed back to his house, the embassy if you would, sulking confusedly.

Pouting in his private quarters, he sat contemplating what he had done to deserve being treated like that, coming up empty. Other than the usual insults and jokes, he hadn’t done anything super cancellable, making him even more confused which made him sulk even more. About half an hour later, all his brain power used up, Wilbur walked into the room.

“Tommy, where’ve you been? I’ve searched for a while,” Wilbur trailed off after noticing that the blond wasn’t paying attention. “Why are you just sat there sulking? Are you okay?”

“No, no, it’s just that clingy bastard Tubbo smacked me while I was trying to be nice. I mean, who the fuck does that?! Made me sign a friendship contract so he’s my only friend then he goes and fuckin’ stabs me in the back like that. _ME_! TommyInnit! Who does that?! What a dipshit.” Wilbur stared at him with his brows furrowed for a moment, trying to process anything Tommy just said, to no avail. “What? Why’re you staring at me like that? I just said Tubbo fuckin’ smacked me and you don’t react at all? What kinda ‘general’ are you, Jesus!”  
Wilbur’s eyes widened.

“Tubbo smacked you? Why?”  
Tommy shrugged, a bit quieter as he said,  
"I dunno, I was trying to make him sleep. He said he stayed up all night preparing for the war… ‘M worried about him, Will, but don’t tell him that ‘cause he’ll probably just be more fuckin’ clingy than he already is. He’s my best friend, you know.” Wilbur nodded in understanding, patting Tommy on the shoulder.

“You… you stay here and calm down, stop shouting about it. I’ll go talk to him.” Tommy raised an eyebrow but shrugged, knowing that Wilbur knew that he was just going to follow him anyway. As the taller man walked away, the teen contemplated getting armor from his chest, before deciding against it and opting to just sneak around behind Will so as to not be seen. Sneaking around behind Wilbur, they walked all the way to Tubbo’s place. Tommy crouched outside one of the windows to eavesdrop - _no, educate himself by listening in_ \- on what Wilbur was talking to the shorter boy about.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Wilbur started, looking slightly unsure about what he wanted to say. “How has your day been?”

“I’ve been better, a little bit pissy today, y’know? Lack of sleep and all. How about you?” Tubbo seemed to give his full attention to their leader, making Tommy pout angrily again. _Tubbo was his best friend, not Wilbur’s_ , he thought to himself.

“I’m good, why haven’t you slept yet? I… Tommy told me that you pulled an all-nighter to prepare for the war?” At these words, Tubbo turned away from Wilbur, frowning slightly with his eyebrows furrowed. Tommy couldn’t tell if it was because he told Will about the all-nighter(s) or if it was just the fact Wilbur mentioned him at all. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. “Tubbo, is it true that you smacked Tommy?”

Although he was hardening his expression even further, Tommy couldn’t help but notice how sad his friend looked, his eyes holding what could only be read as guilt and shame.

“Wilbur. Why the fuck are you so concerned? Everyone seems to be on my case today and for what? You really need to listen to me, because I mean this: I’m OKAY. Stop bothering me now please. I’m not a kid anymore and I can handle myself fine. It’s kind of annoying how everyone’s been bothering me, now I would like to spend time with my bees ALONE, thanks. Please leave.”

Will seemed taken aback at Tubbo’s rant, Tommy noted. _He_ wasn’t as much because his friend always did that when he was tired. Though, usually they weren’t that lengthy.  
“Fine then. If you don’t want to talk about your feelings like a bitchboy, that’s totally fine. When you’ve manned up enough to be mature enough, come talk to me. Now, I believe this conversation is over.” With that, the tall brunette straightened himself up and started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Tubbo wrapping his arms around his waist, looking like he was going to sob.

“Will, I’m sorry, this whole thing has been so stressful on me… I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m so sorry, please forgive me…” Wilbur nodded at the shorter boy, smiling softly as he hugged him back and patting his head. The blond boy watching from the window scrunched his nose at his two friends, finding their show of affection disgusting, though if you asked him he would deny the small smile that definitely popped up on his face.

The moment ended soon enough and Wilbur took his leave, dragging Tommy with him as he walked past his hiding place, walking back on the wooden path that led back to Tommy’s house. On the way back, the blond teen came to three conclusions:

1: He would most definitely be ignoring Tubbo tomorrow. The bitch deserved it  
2: Tubbo would have to work for his right to friendship back with TommyInnit  
and 3: He fucking needed a nap. _Badly_.  
So he did exactly that, falling asleep almost immediately after his back hit his mattress, dreaming about dogs and good-ass music


	2. don’t get too close, it’s dark inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gathers materials and Tubbo feels bad. Wilbur acts like a typical older brother.
> 
> (if you ship tommy and tubbo or anything along those lines you are not welcome here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m sorry for such a long wait on a mediocre at best chapter, kinda lost inspiration after the whole election lol but since then this fic has become a comfort to write :)
> 
> i listen to a playlist to help inspire me, so if you have spotify check it out! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GjKX8txDR4tX0lB0M0j4b?si=-XGMwJZERW6jielgPb8gwA
> 
> also i stream sometimes on twitch at twitch.tv/pxllettownn !! thank you for the support on the last chapter :)
> 
> title comes from demons by imagine dragons

“...just awfully suspicious to me how he was so... weird about it earlier but suddenly he’s all active and cheerful. Plus the Tommy thing again, all he’s done is ask about Tom-” 

“He’s worried about his best friend you dumbfuck, you’re acting like he didn’t hit him less than four hours ago. Of course he’d ask about him! Why are you being such an ass all of a sudden?” Tommy woke up to what sounded like Eret and Wilbur arguing in hushed tones. Debating whether to listen or not, Tommy groggily got out of bed, looking at a clock and deducing it had been about three and a half hours since he started his nap. He could have sworn he set an alarm for dinner, but that slipped his mind when he realized he was in the main room, Wilbur and Eret both staring at him.

“The fuck? What’s wrong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge the two older men, before noting they were _actually_ staring behind him and turning around, only to find Tubbo right in his face. Jumping about five feet in the air, Tommy stumbled and almost fell right onto his floor had Eret not been there. “What the HELL was that about? You can’t just fuckin’ get in peoples faces like that, you fucking idiot! You made me piss and shit myself, Jesus!” the taller blonde yelled at his friend in slightly mock-anger (mostly real anger though), with the latter staring at him looking unimpressed.

“Yes, TommyInnit, I am very sorry for making you piss and shit.” Tubbo said monotonously, his expression twitching to a small smile before he made himself stop. 

“Tubbo, you know what I think? I think you’re a little bitch. That’s what I think.”

“Yes, TommyInnit, I am a bitch.” 

The two teens stared at each other for a second before both bursting into laughter, confusing Eret and Wilbur in the process. As Tommy started calming down, he remembered that he was supposed to be ignoring Tubbo today, since the dipshit hit him yesterday. He then voiced that thought to the people in the room, brushing off the face that Tubbo visibly deflated from how happy he was a second ago. He was the one who hit Tommy, not the other way around. 

And so, Tommy’s day started. L’Manberg was still preparing for the upcoming battles, so he decided to go mining for more diamonds. As he looked into his ender chest for his good pickaxe, Tubbo was sat on a different chest, staring at the wall quite ominously. Putting his pick and some steak into a bag, Tommy sent a questioning look towards Tubbo, who was now staring at his feet, before climbing down the ladder into his mine. He swung his enchanted diamond pickaxe to make a strip mine for himself, not bothering to pick up the pieces of stone this endeavor left behind, digging until his improved compass told him he was at the right place for the shiny material he was seeking.

A few hours and many diamonds later, Tommy finally decided to call it a day, turning around to leave his mine. What he had failed to notice hours ago, though, was Tubbo himself had followed him like a lost puppy the entire time, looking really ashamed. Jumping at the figure but not otherwise reacting, Tommy went around his friend who looked like he was about to say something, deciding Tubbo hadn’t learned his lesson yet. Tubbo frowned and continued following Tommy back up to the surface, muttering to himself about something that Tommy was too far ahead to hear. 

After bringing them to the entrance of L’Manberg, the blonde boy took his bag of diamonds, lapis & iron and made sure everything was still in its proper place to prepare for Wilbur. Once he was sure it was okay, he looked around for people to ambush him, but only saw Tubbo. Nodding to himself, he walked proudly into the shed next to the rocket to put his materials there. He knew later that day Eret and Tubbo were supposed to make armour and stuff, per Tommy’s orders, but until then he was going to prepare some stuff himself to make up for passing out asleep for three days. As he was walking back to his own house, with Tubbo trailing not too far behind him, he got stopped by the president himself: Wilbur. 

“Tommy, don’t tell me you’re _actually_ ignoring Tubbo still,” Wilbur started, looking disappointed. “You’re being a bit dramatic for someone who only got slapped a bit. You won’t be like that during the War, right? I can’t have an army of people who bitch off completely after such a small attack. This is actual war, Tommy, so tell me that you’re going to stop being childish.” Tommy rolled his eyes at the taller man, not wanting to deal with him at that moment, but still nodding at the appropriate times despite his inner voice telling him to just walk away and flip off his superior. 

“I’m preparing shit, Will, Tubbo’s the one who decided to follow me around like a clingy bastard! Don’t get all fuckin’... father-y and shit on me, makes me feel all gross.” Tommy rolled his eyes and continued walking to his home, before ultimately deciding that he should probably talk to his best friend when they were about to pass Punz’s house. “So, Tubbo, um… talked to any women lately?” The mentioned raised an eyebrow at him, but Tommy could see his eyes light up when he addressed him, which made Tommy feel slightly guilty. Only slightly, though, seeing as Big Men don’t feel guilt, especially not for clingy bitches named Tubbo.

“No, Tommy, we are in a war. I’m, uh… I’m sorry for hitting you earlier, I’ve just been really stressed, y’know? The war has really taken its toll on me and I bet it has on you, too, even if you don’t admit it. So, uh, once again I’m sorry.” Tommy just nodded at his friend as they continued on to his house. Looking at Tubbo out of the corner of his eye, Tommy contemplated whether or not he should be a leader or a friend at that moment. On the one hand, Tubbo looked worn out as hell, but on the other hand the War would be starting at any moment in the next two days. 

“Tubbo,” He started, having to clear his throat. “Tubbo, Big T, my only friend, I… get to fuckin’ work, you hear? Dream and his crew could attack at any moment, we’ve gotta be prepared and shit. So do the task I gave you. That’s an order.” Tommy lowered his voice slightly as if talking to himself, a smile creeping onto his face. “I’ve always wanted to say that,” before nodding and looking back at Tubbo with a serious face. Tubbo rolled his eyes but nodded, marching off to help Eret gather materials.

As soon as he was out of Tommy’s sight range, Tubbo felt a presence to his left. Nervously, he muttered a few swears, turning to look at the figure he’d known had been watching him from the shadows.

“Hi, Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	3. it’s just a matter of time until we’re all found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is faced with a difficult decision. All I can really say is goddammit, Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo!! i hit 1k hits and i’m almost at 100 kudos!! thank you so much for the support, sorry this update took so long, i’m currently writing another big project that i will probs publish here soon. 
> 
> this chapter is from tubbo’s perspective, chapter title is from the song sophomore slump or comeback of the year by fall out boy.
> 
> (if you ship tommy and tubbo or anything along those lines you are NOT welcome here.)

“Hi, Dream.” 

“Tubbo,” Dream nodded politely, his mask making him seem more intimidating. “I know I just talked to you less than a few hours ago, but what the hell was that?” Tubbo flinched back at the change in tone. 

“W-what do you mean? I acted how I always act,” Tubbo fidgeted a bit with the pickaxe he was holding. “How was I supposed to be?” Dream frowned at him, tilting his head back as if to imply he was looking down on Tubbo.

“You’re acting  _ really _ suspicious, bud. At this rate, you’ll be found out before tomorrow. I gave L’Manchildberg a warning yesterday, so you’d better be prepared to betray them if you want Tommy’s discs to be safe. No matter the outcome of the war I will get my hands on those discs, and you know that.” Tubbo nodded, feeling on the verge of tears. Dream suddenly looked at him with pity written all over his face. “...Tubbo, I know you and Tommy are like brothers, but he doesn't _ actually  _ care about you. You realize that, right? He’s just using you for materials.” Dream’s tone went softer, sounding worried. The fact that he sounded worried did nothing to stop the tears that filled Tubbo’s eyes.

“He… he said I was like his brother. He just isn’t good at expressing. He’s like this with Wilbur, too. I… I can’t help but think, though. About how he treats me. He calls me his best friend, but then calls me a clingy bastard and ignores me for hours on end just because of a slap. I can never figure him out. I just… I know he cares about me. Goddammit, get out of my head, you ugly green bastard - no offense - it’s just, you’re really hurting my head and… I’ll stop talking. I’m sorry, Dream. I-” Dream shook his head.

“There’s nothing you need to apologise for. It’s okay to get stressed, no biggie, just make sure  _ you _ know where your loyalties lie before tomorrow. By tonight, actually, meet me in the forest next to L’Manchildberg. I will be going now, I need to talk to George and Sapnap. Have a good day, Tubbo, don’t stress yourself too much.” then he was off. Tubbo cursed under his breath for the third time that evening, noting by where the sun was that it was probably about 4 pm. Which gave him an idea. Rushing back to Tommy’s house, Tubbo shouted his friend’s name, desperately wanting to spend more time with him before the inevitable the next day. 

“Tommy? I need to talk to you.” he called. Tommy walked out of his house holding a stick in his hand, looking confused.

“What is it, Tubbo? You’re not being all clingy and shit again are you?” Tommy looked slightly disgusted, so Tubbo rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“No, I just wanted to talk to you. Come sit.” Tubbo gestured toward the bench that sat on the edge of the mountain Tommy’s house was on. 

“O...kay?” Tommy seemed suspicious as he sat next to Tubbo, before lighting up a bit. “Should I grab one of the discs? You know what, I don’t care what you say, I’m getting cat.” Tubbo watched his friend rush to get his prized possession, feeling absolutely nauseous, as he had already made up his mind. As Tommy started the disc, Tubbo pursed his lips.

“Tommy, the war is tomorrow.” Tubbo felt stupid as Tommy gave him a deadpan look. “I-I know how hard you’ve worked to help give this great country independence, how hard Wilbur’s worked, you know… I dunno, I just wanted to say I’m glad I got to be a part of this. No matter the outcome of everything tomorrow, just… know I do everything for L’Manberg. For Wilbur, Fundy, Eret. For you. You guys are like my family and I appreciate you all so much.”

“Aw, c’mon Tubbo, don’t make this sound like a goodbye. Just because there’s a war and shit doesn’t mean we’re gonna die or something. We respawn, dumbass. I know that you and me, we tight. AMEN!!!” Tubbo smiled weakly at his friend, staring at the lowering sun and listening to the music instead of replying. The two friends sat in peace, waiting for the sun to go down before going off to do their own separate things. It was at that point when the weight of what Tubbo was deciding crashed down on him, making him think about how he got in this situation in the first place.

  
  


_ A few days ago… _

_ Tubbo yawned, checking the time on his clock. According to the clock, it was around 11 at night, making Tubbo wonder why he was tired in the first place. He shrugged, though, and picked up the logs he had just chopped, prepared to go back to L’Manberg. As he started leaving, though, he ran face-first into a shield. _

_ “Oh! I’m sorry, if you’ll just ex...cuse…” Tubbo started, before realizing it was Dream’s shield, and that George & Sapnap were both right behind him. “What… the hell…” he looked at Dream questioningly. _

_ “Tubbo! I just wanted to… check in with you. How are you?” Dream’s mask covered his eyes and nose, but what was visible of his mouth was upturned in a tight smile. _

_ “I’m… good…? Why are you here?” Tubbo was suspicious, as one would be, so Dream dropped his polite act. _

_ “I have an offer.” Tubbo, still suspicious, contemplated just hitting Dream with the iron axe in his hand, before giving up and listening as he knew Wilbur wouldn’t be happy if he caused more of an uproar than there already was. Dream seemed pleased as he started talking again. “I want you to be a… double agent, if you will. Work for me. I just have a few th-”  _

_ “No.” Tubbo glared at Dream’s stupid smiling ceramic mask, the man’s real mouth still open from the word he was trying to form. The fact that the thought that Tubbo would ever betray his friends ever crossed the green bastard’s mind was unbelievable. Dream’s gloved hand gripped his axe tighter, the fingertips that peeled out through the fingerlessness of them turning white. _

_ “Tubbo, I don’t think you fully understand. Let me spell it out for you: if you deny this offer, I can and will blow up your precious L’Manberg,” Dream spoke slower as if talking to a toddler. “Not only that, but I will get those discs somehow and I will never give them back once I do.” Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows. _

_ “Why me?”  _

_ “Well, in all honesty I would have rather asked Eret, but he isn’t as close in the circle as you are. Plus, for the exact reason of you feeling the need to ask why: they make you feel inadequate. You’ll be important on this side, I promise. Right, George?” the masked man looked at the mentioned, who looked slightly disgusted. _

_ “Dream, I… yes, you will be super important here, Tubbo. As long as you don’t double cross while double crossing,” Sapnap smacked George in the arm. “I’m literally just saying. You’re actually so annoying, Sapnap.” the two of them had a glaring contest before Dream cleared his throat.  _

_ “See, Tubbo, we’ll treat you much better than Tommy and Wilbur treat you. They use you. We won’t.” Dream seemed confident as he said that. Tubbo looked nervously between the three men standing in front of him. “Tubbo, you have so much wasted potential on that side. I know you’ll go far, kid, just trust me.”  _

_ “...Fine. Tell me what I need to do. _

Tubbo shook himself out of his flashback. Right. He’d gotten himself into this situation. He sighed, walking to the forest where he had first agreed to help Dream, right near L’Manberg, scared shitless if he was being honest. When he got there, he saw George asleep against one of the trees, Sapnap leaning against the same one. They were both in full netherite, as they usually were, both looking bored. It wasn’t until Dream dropped from the tree they were leaning on that they seemed to pay attention, making Tubbo laugh.

“Hello again, Tubbo. Thought you’d never show,” Dream laughed, but it was a condescending laugh, which made Tubbo even more nervous.

“Hi again, Dream, I… I’m sorry for sounding like I wasn’t loyal to you. I am going through with the plan. Not for you, though, and I’m sure you know this. I’m doing this for my country. Please,” Tubbo’s voice broke. “Please don’t hurt my family.” Dream grinned, holding out his hand for Tubbo to shake.

“I’m glad. See you tomorrow, Tubbo.” Dream and his team did some cool parkour and ender pearled away, finally allowing Tubbo to take a deep breath. 

As he walked back to L’Manberg, he wondered distantly if he would end up regretting this. Probably. Oh, well. At least Tommy won’t underestimate him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit dream... any truers in chat? 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated :) sorry for the wonky update schedule.


End file.
